fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Serja-Cruka
'Serja-Cruka '''is a Piscine Wyvern first appearing in Monster Hunter: A New World. Physiology It is a quadrupedal serpentine Piscine Wyvern with a Najarala-esque body, with the exception of fin like feet, a large finned tail, and a head and overall appearance reminiscent of a Snakehead, with the exception of shark like teeth. Behavior They are highly aggressive and dangerous Piscine Wyverns that can easily overpower foes and prey alike when in the water, but they are just as capable of fighting on land. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain It is somewhere in the middle of the food chain as far as predators go. It feeds on Kapi-Kapi and other smaller and/or weaker monsters, but will not pass up carrion either. Behavior towards other Monsters Highly aggressive, it will attack anything it deems prey or a threat. This behavior can, however, get it into more trouble than it bargained for, especially if it attacks a stronger monster. Turf Wars *'VS Snaraol: '''The Serja-Cruka and Snaraol start snarling at each other before the Serja-Cruka coils around the Snaraol, doing a slight amount of damage. But then the Snaraol uses its Electric abilities to shock the Serja-Cruka, causing it to let go and doing heavy damage. The Serja-Cruka skulks away, and the Snaraol roars triumphantly. Tracks Tracks it leaves behind include: *Skidmarks *Carcasses *Fallen Teeth Abilities It can spit jets of highly pressurized water at foes, and their bodies to coil around targets like a boa constrictor to squeeze the life out of prey. In Game Info Breakable Parts *Head wounded x1 *back wounded x1 *Finned feet x2 (once each) Materials Interactions with Alternate States *It can be Tempered *It cannot be Arch-Tempered Ecology Taxonomy Serja-Cruka are Piscine Wyverns that are native to the Albon Region of the New World and nowhere else. Habitats So far, they have been seen in Nomura Woods and Wraithwood Marsh where water and prey is plentiful. Ecological Niche Serja-Cruka are voracious predators that are in the middle of the food chain. Main prey items include Aptonoth, Gajau, Ludroth, Epioth and Kapi-Kapi (their favorite prey). That being said, they have to compete with other predators, some that are higher in the food chain, and many that could easily kill the Seja-Cruka. Competition includes Plesioth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Rathalos, and even the occasional Deviljho. In Wraithwood Marsh, they would be wise to be wary of the Kalamos whenever it comes in the area. Biological Adaptations Serja-Cruka are very well equipped for being a deadly underwater ambush predator. With powerful jaws filled with shark like teeth, it can rip flesh asunder, and its body can coil around prey to squeeze the life out of them like boa constrictors do. It is also stealthy, moving very slowly but surely towards prey without being seen before using a burst of speed when close enough to ensure a sure hit on the mark. Most prey don't see it coming until it is too late. Serja-Cruka can also fire a stream of pressurized water like Plesioth, and with startling accuracy. Sometimes it uses this ability in a similar fashion to archerfish, to shoot flying prey out of the air. Its teeth are like a shark's in the sense that if one tooth falls out, another quickly takes its place. The Serja-Cruka will grow new teeth to replace old ones throughout its life. Behavior Highly aggressive and dangerous, the Serja-Cruka will attack anything that it deems to be prey, or an intruder in its territory. However, it is known that this aggression is paired with recklessness at times, and it often gets itself into fights it may not be able to win, not realizing its mistake until it is too late. Notes and Trivia *Inspired by the Snakehead, a fish that is infamous as an invasive species in many parts of the world. *The Design motif was a "Serpentine Plesioth". *Most Serja-Cruka that are hunted in game are male. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster